


Indulgence

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fragile Love [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinky sex, NSFW, Pegging, Sex, Sweet, slight romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: There's a list of things that Ed's always wanted to do in terms of sex, Lee's always more than happy to indulge in her boyfriend's fantasies and desires.





	Indulgence

She slowly ran the pad of her thumb across his full bottom lip, lust filled eyes stared up at her, and she could feel his hot breath against her finger. Ed knelt on the floor before her, legs spread wide, and his hardened cock hanging between his legs, pre-cum dripping from the tip of his cock and onto the floor below. She pressed her thumb into his mouth and he began sucking, he took hold of her wrist holding firmly as he swirled his tongue around her thumb moaning softly around the digit. She smiled as she watched him eagerly sucking her thumb, she curled her fingers in his hair giving a hard tug pulling a whine from him as he pulled off her finger.

She wrapped the fingers of her free hand around the base of the silicon cock she wore, she gave it a gentle shake. “Suck,” she commanded. 

He wrapped his fingers around the dildo, his eyes were still fixed on her face as he began teasing the tip of the fake cock with his tongue before slowly taking the head into his mouth gently sucking. She gently scratched her nails against his scalp as he took the cock further into his mouth sucking harder.

“Good boy.” She praised as she rest her hand against the back of his neck guiding him further down. She listened to him as he gagged slightly taking it down until it hit the back of his throat, but he didn’t pull back or slow his pace as he began sucking harder.

Lee moaned at the display, watching as he closed his eyes his focus fully on impressing her as he continued sucking and gagging. She knotted her fingers in his hair pulling his head back until his mouth was off the dildo, his lips swollen and glistening with spit. 

“Get on the bed.” She ordered.

He climbed to his feet, his movements the slightest bit shaky as he turned to move towards the bed. She watched him as he climbed onto the king-sized bed settling on his hands and knees, his head bowed. She could practically feel the anxiety and the neediness radiating off of him as she circled around the bed making her way to the bedside table where a bottle of lube sat. She picked up the bottle and climbed onto the bed kneeling behind him. She popped open the cap pouring a generous amount of the liquid onto the palm of her hand, she sat the bottle to the side and began coating both hands with the substance. She reached out placing her hands against his firm bare ass, she gave his cheeks a squeeze digging her black painted nails against his skin making him whimper. She rubbed her hands over his skin until his backside was slick with lube, she gave a hard smack to his right cheek, he moaned loudly, hips jerking in response, and a soft plea for more falling from his lips. She placed her free hand against his hip attempting to still him before she delivered another hard smack to his ass, the skin beginning to redden as she delivered two more hits. She listened to his labored breathing and soft moans, his moans growing in volume as she slipped two fingers between his cheeks slowly sliding them downwards. She teasingly ran her index finger back and forth over his puckered hole making him squirm and moan his voice strained as he began desperately begging for her. She leaned down pressing a kiss against the small of his back as she slowly pushed two fingers inside his entrance. She worked her fingers inside him slowly thrusting and curling them inside him, he moaned her name when she began stroking her fingers against his prostate sending shocks of pleasure through his body, he rocked his hips back against her taking as much of her fingers in his ass as he possibly could. She slipped a third finger inside him working them inside him loving how eager and desperate he was for her, how much he seemed to crave her every time they had sex regardless of what they did. She kissed his back again.

“You’re so beautiful like this Ed.” She whispered against his skin as she trailed kisses up along his back leaving stains of dark red lipstick in her wake.

She slowly slipped her fingers out of him, he whimpered pushing his hips back in response, she gave his ass a light smack. 

She picked up the bottle of lube again this time using the liquid to coat the silicon cock. She kept her fingers wrapped around the base of it leaning back as she slowly pressed into his entrance careful not to hurt him, he pressed back against her taking her in faster obviously too eager to really wait. She watched as he curled his fingers against the sheets beneath him, she rubbed a hand along his side leaning down to press another gentle kiss against his skin as she pushed fully inside him. She stilled not wanting to push. 

“Is this okay?” She asked as she lovingly stroked her fingers along his side. 

He nodded his head in response, turned to look at her a smile on his face as he assured her that he was fine, after all they did this often. 

She pulled back giving a hard thrust of her hips, he cursed moaning loudly, hips jerking back against her in response to the sudden rough thrust of her hips driving the dildo into him pressing against his prostate. She kept her pace hard and deep, each thrust causing the tip of the cock to press and brush against his prostate causing his moans to grow in volume to the point she worried they would be receiving another complaint from his neighbors soon. 

She leaned over him pressed a kiss against his shoulder, she loved the way his body moved, the way his muscles tensed, and his dark brown hair curled during sex. She pressed a kiss against the back of his neck her lips lingering there as she continued to thrust into him. She reached down stroking her fingers along his balls, he whimpered continuing to thrust desperately back against her needing more of her touch. She teased her fingers up the length of his cock, she wrapped her fingers around his cock slowly stroking him. 

“I don’t want you to cum yet, okay? I want you to finish inside me.” She whispered against his ear, she could feel him shiver in response as he nodded his head.

She kissed behind his ear before pulling back, she slowly pulled out of him. She watched as he moved to sit, eyes focused on her, all of her as he watched her unfasten the harness and take it off setting it to the side. A moment later he had his hands on her hips gripping firmly, he pulled her onto his lap, she placed her hands on his shoulders her nails digging against his skin. She bit her bottom lip her eyes fixed on his as she slowly lowered herself onto his cock taking him in inch by inch, she moaned eyes closing as she felt his thick cock filling her, stretching her. His lips were pressing against her neck, tongue lavishing against her skin.

“God you feel amazing Lee.” 

She settled fully seated on his lap, she rocked her hips pressing back against him, he thrust into her his pace deep yet slow, she knew he was careful not to hurt her. 

He kissed along her collar bones, his hands rubbed up along her sides moving to her breasts, he teased her nipples with the pads of his thumbs as she continued to thrust against him. She listened to his whispered compliments and praises, his breath hot against her skin sending a shiver down her spine. She moaned pressing closer against him when she felt his hands on her ass squeezing, she picked up her pace thrusting faster against him, rolling her hips moaning his name when she felt his cock pressing against her g-spot. 

Ed moved his hands back to her hips, he laid her back against the bed settling between her legs, in a second he was pressed back inside her his thrusts deep and hard. He kissed her passionately, one hand placed against her cheek, thumb brushing against her skin. She bit and sucked against his bottom lip as she wrapped her legs around his lower back thrusting back against him. She scratched her nails down along his back making him moan, he kissed along her jaw nuzzling against her skin as she continued fucking her pulling more loud moans from her with each rough thrust. 

He reached down between them his finger pressing and rubbing her clit edging her closer to her release. She tangled her fingers in his hair pulling him up for another passionate kiss as she felt herself growing closer to her climax. 

She tossed her head back against the bed her moans loud bordering on screams as she came hard, he kept pressed deep inside her watching her as she came feeling her walls tightening around his cock. He kissed her shoulder then down between her breasts, he gave several hard thrusts into her before his own orgasm hit, he came hard inside her filling her with his release. He rest his forehead against her chest his breathing heavy as he rode out his orgasm, he felt her fingers petting through the curls of his hair. He lifted his head to look at her to see her watching him with love filled eyes or at least a look he hoped was love. He leaned up kissing her gently. 

After a moment he carefully pulled out of her, he moved to lay by her side. She rolled over to face him, she reached up stroking her fingers against his cheek.

“I love you.” She whispered as she looked at him, he felt a sense of relief at the words even if he’d heard them countless times from her in the month since she first said it.

He wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close against himself, he pressed a kiss against her forehead then the tip of her nose. “I love you too.”

He felt the urge to thank her for indulging in his fantasies, in his wants, and needs all the things he used to be so terrified to talk about because of the way everybody at work already thought he was a freak. She didn’t see him as a freak though, she never mocked him or insulted him when it came to his special interests or the things that he desired or wanted to try. 

“Do you feel okay?” She softly asked as she rubbed a hand along his side.

He smiled softly nodding, “Yeah I feel fine just a little sore, but I’ll be alright.” He assured her.

She kissed him gently before moving away from his embrace. He watched as she got up from the bed making her way to the bathroom. A moment later she was back with aspirin and a glass of water, he took the items from her quietly thanking her before taking the pills. She settled back onto the bed petting her fingers through his hair, she hummed to herself as she looked at him.

“Are you going to spend the night tonight?” He asked curious and hopeful as he sat the now empty glass on the bedside table.

“I was planning on it, do you want me to?”

“Yeah I do….I was thinking that maybe you could move some of your things in here and if it’s okay I can move some of my things into your place since we spend a lot of time at each others places, and I’ll try and get my apartment more organized.” 

She pressed a kiss against his forehead, “I like your place just fine and also I think that’s a good idea.” She kissed him gently before resting her forehead against his. “I do like sleeping in your shirts though.”

He smiled, “You can still do that, you always look better in them than I do.”

“You’re sweet.” 

She kissed him again her lips lingering against his before she got up from the bed again announcing she was going to take a shower. He watched as she went to the dresser opening the top drawer rummaging through his t-shirts until she found one she wanted then disappeared into the bathroom again. 

Ed laid back against the bed staring up at the ceiling, he smiled feeling rather happy and content. There was something about her that made him feel normal, the way she looked at him, and treated him more like a person and less like a freak. There was still so much she didn’t know about him, he worried that when he’d tell her that she’d lose interest in him, but he knew better than that. He carefully got up from his bed, he made his way to the dresser retrieving a pair of plaid pajama bottoms from the second drawer and slipping them on. He flipped on the radio that sat upon the dressers surface, he smiled when he picked up on Lee singing in the shower. Her voice was off key but there was still something soothing about the sound of her singing. 

By the time he was settled in bed she was out of the shower and back in the bedroom. He smiled as he looked at her, admiring the curves of her body, the way her damp hair hung over her shoulders and how loosely the black Resident Evil shirt she was wearing fit her. She crawled onto the bed moving to sit by his side, she rest her head on his shoulder. 

There was still something surreal about her, about what they had between them. It made him feel normal like he could almost pretend everything was fine.


End file.
